Just Before Death
by TishaLiz
Summary: by zzdoricorezz AU. Set after season 3. Boris is ruined and has no abbey no BEGA or henchmen left. One afternoon Boris comes across someone who looks like Kai frozen, unconscious and close to death on a bench. When Boris discovers it is in fact Kai will He decide to save Kai or leave him to his death? What will Kai do when he wakes up and finds out Boris saw him at his weakest.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is the next story I've decided to upload, and I've decided to bring it out a lot sooner then I'd planed.**

 **This is another story created by zzdoricorezz that I'm cleaning up/ editing.**

 **Warning for all, this story is not complete, this only has 6 chapters.**

 **TishaLiz**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters, just the events in this story.

No Yoai, No Rape, No Sexual abuse.

Warnings - positively absolutely definitely ooc on both Kai and Boris' accounts. Anyone who likes my trademark weird relationship between Kai and Boris will love this. - I think.

JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~

Just before death (Re-write)

by **zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 1

JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~

Footprints are left behind in the frosty snow as Boris walks along the sidewalk of a usually busy street which has quieted down in the late afternoon. Boris' boots are half covered in snow as he makes his way through the cold streets of Moscow with the wind blowing relentlessly in all directions.

Wearing the same green coat he always has the cold doesn't bother him. After all, he has spent his entire life in Russia, except for the business trips or the recent BEGA fiasco.

Since BEGA has crumbled to the ground along with all his money and everything else, he hasn't got anyone to order around, that's what brings him out on the streets today.

He just had one document to mail, just one. The thought of doing labour himself upsets Boris. He's not the labour type, he'd rather order someone else to do it.

As the sun is starting to set the shadows start stretching, taking over, day slowly turning to night. Boris makes a point only to come out when it starts to get dark and the streets are nearly empty, he doesn't feel like seeing too many people.

Boris makes a turn onto the path that leads through the park. Boris usually takes the long way round avoiding the park, that time of the afternoon the park is filled with parents who bring their kids after work but luckily they never stay long as the night soon falls along with the temperature. By now the park should be empty.

Walking along the path Boris glances up just to make sure everything is in it's rightful place. After years of his past position, suspiciousness is now hard wired into his mind.

On the other side of the empty park Boris spots someone sitting on one of the park benches. He finds it's strange, no parent allows their child out at this time and most certainly not in this cold weather close to dark.

As Boris gets closer the child sitting on the bench hugging his knees is starting to look familiar. Familiar like Kai. Boris turns his attention back to the snow in front of him, his mind must be playing tricks with him. Kai lives in Japan, he would most definitely not be here. And more, Kai would not sit anywhere in public hugging his knees. It's a sign of weakness, Kai would never show weakness where anyone can see him.

After discussing the reasons why it can't be Kai, Boris leaves the subject.

Coming within a few feet of the bench, Boris can't resist to take one last look and finds that it is Kai. The real street trademark clothes and the hair that always looks like it's never seen a hair brush. But still, Kai hugging his knees in the open public, maybe not Kai.

Boris comes to a stop in front of the bench and takes a closer look at the child hugging his knees with his arms wrapped around his legs and his face buried away behind his knees. Even though Boris can't see his face, Boris is 100% convinced it's Kai. If it was any other child, Boris would've walked on without thinking twice about them, but Kai?

He's not sure if he can walk away, not if it's Kai. One, because he can harass Kai, two, he can upset him just by talking to him and three, he can taunt Kai with the fact that he saw Kai in this feeble childish position.

Boris narrows his eyes in suspicion. If this really is Kai then he would've known that Boris was there the moment he set foot in the park, yet Kai hasn't moved. Surely Kai knows someone was walking passed here and has stopped right in front of him. Then why isn't he looking up with glaring daggers?

A victorious smirk crosses Boris' face, he's managed to sneak up on Kai without even trying.

"Don't you have a home?" Boris tone is pure taunt as he can barely wait to see Kai's face with surprise written on it and then the look of disgust with hate following. But nothing, Kai doesn't move nor does he make a sound.

Boris frowns, Kai is not the one to stay silent like that when someone is asking him a personal question, he'd rather retaliate and tell them to mind their own business. Boris decides that maybe Kai thinks if he ignores him, he'll go away but Kai should know better then that.

Stepping closer, Boris takes a seat on the bench next to Kai with his full attention turned to the unmoving figure. He's waiting for Kai to tell him to get lost but still there's no reaction. Boris' eyes falls to Kai hands and notice they have started to turn blue, a telling sign that Kai has been sitting out here in the cold for a long time. Boris looks back to Kai's face that's buried behind his knees and can see the back end of the blue markings on Kai's face, confirming that it's most definitely the one and only Kai.

"You'll get sick if you stay out here any longer." Boris tries to get a response from Kai by taunting him some more. Kai hates it when people tells him what to do and what's best for him, he takes it as an insult if someone try's telling him he's going to get sick.

Again waiting for an aggressive reply Boris gets nothing but silence and the cold wind blowing around the park.

Boris getting annoyed that he can't get Kai to lash out, he reaches out placing his hand on Kai's shoulder and shakes him with the expectation of a definite reaction for being touched. At the shaking action Kai's hands slip out of their grasp of each other around his legs and he falls to the side into Boris revealing his pale white face with his eyes closed. If it wasn't for Boris holding him up he would just fall over.

Taking a close look at Kai's face, his blue markings are standing out against his white skin and his lips are starting to crack open from the cold. Boris lifts his other hand and places two fingers to Kai's neck checking for a pulse, for a moment he really looked like he was dead.

On contact Boris feels Kai is freezing cold and then luckily he feels a faint pulse, he's just barely hanging on.

Boris takes a look around the empty park knowing that if Kai stays out here in the cold any longer, he will be dead before morning. Without thinking about it, Boris then slides his arm behind Kai's back and then the other underneath Kai's knees picking him up and then heading towards the park gate.

Picking Kai up he prepares for some weight but instead of lifting the expected weight of a teenager he notes that Kai weighs about what a twelve year old would. Now for the first time since he saw Kai when he entered the park does he realise how serious this situation is.

The only thing that came into Boris' mind when he first saw Kai sitting there was to terrorise and to upset him. No one has ever reacted the way Kai did. Kai doesn't back off, he doesn't know fear. He will make his stand no matter what the odds are, that's a fun reaction for Boris.

But now that Boris is looking at the situation from a new perspective, Boris notices that Kai's clothes don't look like he's been staying in a hotel and he certainly doesn't weigh like someone who is getting food everyday. It's really obvious, Kai has been living on the streets but Boris doesn't want to believe that, he wants to believe that Kai is better than that.

Yes before Kai practically lived on the streets with his street gang but he always had somewhere to sleep and always had food to eat somewhere but this is not like before. Boris can clearly picture Kai running around like some outlaw but Boris carrying an almost dead Kai in his arms just doesn't feel right. His first thought was to give Kai a hard time and to ruffle him up but now Kai's life suddenly depends on Boris. Which brings the question, why is he carrying Kai?

Why is he helping him?

Boris knows that he is the last person in this universe Kai would ever want to see again. If Kai was awake then he would choose to die than to let Boris help him, and that's not even counting the heart attack he would have because Boris is actually touching him. But why does Boris feel obligated to help Kai?

Thinking about it, there is no way Boris could leave Kai out in the cold. No wait, it's that obsession Boris has had with Kai for years kicking in. That obsession Boris had with Kai since the first day he met him. Kai was and always will be the one and only, the second to none.

In the abbey every trainee was formed into the image of the abbey of BioVolt, but no matter what, Kai always had his own image and he never allowed anyone to change him. That made Kai special. No matter how rebellious Kai was or no matter how much Boris knew Kai would disobey, he always singled Kai out as the favourite. Kai wasn't just some tool, some soldier, no Kai had attitude. Kai was also the only one on the planet that could upset Voltaire the way he did.

Taking a quick glance at Kai's pale face, Boris can't help but feel slightly guilty for the state he's in. Boris knows that Kai went through a lot in the abbey, most of which Boris was responsible for. The irony crosses Boris mind, all those years trying to break him and now helping him. Maybe Boris can't stand to see Kai fall, maybe he can't stand to see Kai break if it's not his doing.

JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~

End of chapter 1

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Message from Me ;D**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has read chapter 1. I've had so many views, much more then I had anticipated.**

 **A very special thank you to** cutetyhil, firewolf56 and Desires of Autumn Leaves **for there reviews.**

 **And** Rapunzelle, Kuroneko. tg **for adding this to there Favourites.**

 **I hope everyone likes this new chapter**

 **TishaLiz**

* * *

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters, just the events in this story.

====================== **No Yoai, No Rape, No Sexual abuse.** =============

JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~

Just before death (Re-write)

by **zzdoricorezz**

* * *

Kai wakes up feeling warm and comfortable, he doesn't move or open his eyes trying to go back to sleep while he's still feeling peaceful. He never wakes up feeling like this, so he will make the most of it.

In fact, Kai really can't think of the last time he felt this comfortable, not since he's been on the streets. Kai's mind immediately starts waking up and working on trying to think where he is and if should get up or if he can stay for a while longer.

A few moments later Kai can't recall where he was before he fell asleep.

Kai lazily opens his eyes to slits just to take a quick look around where he is to jog his memory. Opening his eyes, it takes a moment before he starts to focus and can see he's in a medium sized room with furniture and curtains, nothing unusual or anything that indicates that he is in any kind of danger. Kai closes his eyes as he seems to be in a safe place.

Feeling exhausted Kai tries to go back to sleep but his subconscious nags him about the fact that he doesn't know where he is. Blaming it on his sleepiness Kai still can't help but figure out where he could be. Taking in his surroundings, it's warm, he's covered under a blanket... his head hurts, he's hungry and he generally feels like crap. A familiar feeling.

Then it all starts coming back.

Walking the streets in the freezing wind, sitting in the snow, dark nights, no food.

Kai opens his eyes to slits again just to make sure he's not still somewhere out on the streets and he's not just deluding himself thinking he's feeling warm. Fleetingly the phrase 'denial rhymes with smile' jumps to mind.

Closing his eyes again after taking a quick glance, Kai has established that he's definitely not outside. Then was it a dream, a dream that felt like months? If is was, he's never had such a vivid dream. It even made him feel like he lived it after he has woken up. Kai eventually decides that his mind is just running off with him and with no other concerns Kai falls back asleep.

* * *

Boris is standing at the window looking out at the snow falling timelessly outside. A stir in the bed behind him draws his attention only to find that Kai has yet to wake up. Kai is looking a lot better than the day before, some colour has started to return to his face other than his blue markings.

Boris is wondering how Kai even got to Russia and what he could be doing here. There are no beyblading tours during this time of the year and Boris can think of no other reason for Kai to come to Russia. This frozen country is where most of Kai's bad childhood memories run rampant. Even Voltaire is in a maximum security prison that's just outside of Moscow, even more reason for Kai to never visit this side of the planet.

If Kai was here for something specific it clearly turned out bad and something tells Boris that it has something to do with those bladebreakers and Mr. Dickenson. What has stopped Kai from calling Mr. Dickenson, if he's in such a situation of life and death? Unless the problem has to do with Mr. Dickenson.

Kai may not like the bladebreakers very much but Kai wouldn't let himself be claimed by the cold just because he doesn't want to deal with them. That only leaves Mr. Dickenson in the red. But what could that jolly old fool of a man of done to make Kai want to freeze to death? Mr. Dickenson doesn't have the capacity to inflict such kind of pain. So it must be a number of factors contributing to Kai's current state.

What happened to Kai that made him want to give up and sit in the cold freezing to death? Kai's a fighter, a rebel, if a door shuts in Kai's face he'll move on to the next or break one down, but giving up is not in him, he doesn't know the meaning of the word.

Turning back to the window watching the snow outside, Boris is willing to wait a little longer for Kai to wake up.

* * *

A few more hours pass before Boris returns to the room where Kai is sleeping peacefully. Kai may be sleeping but he's probably hasn't eaten in days, Kai could be peacefully dying in his sleep. No, Boris can't allow that before he gets his chance to harass him.

Taking a seat on the bed next to Kai, Boris places hand on Kai's shoulder and shakes him. Not violently but not gentle either.

"Kai." Boris speaks just above a whisper in a sing-sing taunting tone. Dead sure that's the last thing Kai wants to hear waking up.

Kai pulls a slight frown as he wakes up and then he opens his eyes a crack. When his eyes finds focus he's greeted with a grinning Boris looking down at him. Kai closes his eyes again squeezing them shut like he's trying to figure out if who he just saw was real or a figment of his exhausted imagination.

He opens his eyes again looking at Boris and an even bigger frown of confusion appears on his face. For a moment Kai feels like he's ten years old and in the abbey. Kai's eyes narrow with suspicion, he can clearly remember age 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and he definitely remembers leaving the abbey.

Now that Kai has established that he's not in the abbey he unfreezes and moves his hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes. What the heck is going on here? First Kai dreams of spending months on the streets, has a hard time recalling where he is, feeling like a train had hit him and now he wakes up to Boris looking down at him.

"It's not a dream and I am real, if that is what you were thinking." Boris' blatant corrective words drowns out all of Kai's reasoning to believe Boris isn't really there.

Kai removes his hand from his sight and then pins Boris with a glare. Not a usual death glare but another glare, one Boris can't recall ever seeing. A moment of silence falls over the room as both Boris and Kai glare at each other. Boris waiting for Kai to make the first move and Kai staying motionless not sure what to do, then his brain suddenly connects.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asks in as much of an accusing tone as he can with the scratch in his throat. As soon as Kai's lips move the dry cracks on his lips starts to pull and sting but Kai plainly ignores it.

"You're In my house." Boris plainly states, he couldn't wait to tell Kai that, knowing that would make Kai's panic hike up.

Sitting up as fast as he can "What the hell am I doing here!?" Kai shouts the best he can avoiding to cough and trying to avoid stretching his lips. If not for this situation Kai's sarcastic response would've been something like 'you mean you actually live somewhere?'.

Boris notes that Kai's emotionless mask he's hid behind ever since before he was born seems 'broken'. Kai seems to be trying to keep his face from showing what he feels inside but the panic and confusion is seeping through the cracks.

Boris chuckles at Kai's expression, is an expression between being thrown of a bridge or maybe a vampire closing in on it's next drink. A no-no expression for Kai.

"What are you laughing at?" Kai tones down as shouting isn't doing him any good. Kai is starting to wonder if he's gone insane or if Boris is really right in front of him, laughing at him.

"The look on your face is priceless, young Kai." Boris taunts knowing that if there is something to savour, taunting him will do him some good. Kai brings his hands to his face and covers it as he whispers incomprehensible things to himself.

Boris reaches out and takes Kai by his wrists and pulls his hands away from his face. Kai immediately starts pulling back with all the force he can which honestly isn't much.

"Don't touch me!" Kai's back to trying to yell. Kai's commanding tone of voice always got people to back off but Boris' grip remains on Kai's wrists.

"Calm down, before you hurt yourself." Boris taunts with a voice one would use to talk to a child. He knows Kai can't stand it.

Kai starts jerking his hands back trying to get out of Boris' grip but fails miserably. Boris tightens his grip and slowly starts bending Kai's hands backwards causing a restraining action. Kai jerks back with less force and then he eventually stops when he can't move his arms.

"Have you calmed down?" Boris asks in a complete calm tone noting that Kai had a lot more strength when he was ten.

"Let. go. of. me." Kai commands in a cold threatening tone while trying to muster up a death glare.

"Do you promise to behave yourself?" Boris knows that Kai would strongly disagree with that but in this position Kai hasn't got much of a choice.

Kai watches Boris for a moment, making a deal with Boris is never a good idea but he doesn't care anymore. He's just so damn tired of it all. "Yes." Kai grits his teeth while suppressing the urge to scream.

As soon as Boris loosens his grip, Kai roughly jerks his hands free. "Now that's really behaving yourself." Boris taunts Kai.

The moment Kai's released he moves quickly up onto his knees moves back as far as he can to make enough space between him and Boris. Feeling the cold wall pressing against his back.

"Where am I?" Kai's tone suddenly changes to non-aggressive with the pure intent only to know where he is.

"If I didn't know you better Kai, I would say you're a bad listener." Boris already did tell Kai where he is but he doesn't blame Kai if he thinks it's a lie.

Kai takes a look around the room and finds his jacket hung over a nearby chair. Something is definitely wrong here, the room looks normal with carpet, curtains, furniture, it actually does look like a house.

"What happened?" Kai asks as he's fighting the urge to lick his lips, make them moisten, anything to take the stinging away.

"You don't remember?" Boris would like to know what happened and a Kai with amnesia isn't going to give him any answers but the tone he uses poses a suspicious question to see what Kai's reaction will be.

"What happened?" Kai starts to raise his voice. Boris makes a sound like something bad happened to him and no doubt Boris was behind it.

"I don't know, you tell me." Boris changes his tone to a honest one, he really doesn't know how Kai ended up on the bench in the park.

Kai closes his eyes although he knows he better keep an eye on Boris. His head hurt and he feels dizzy. Boris remains silent waiting for Kai to make him disappear with the alien powers Kai wishes he possessed. A few moments later Kai opens his eyes and looks at Boris looking back at him.

"Did you expect me to go somewhere?" Boris knows Kai so badly wanted him to be gone when he reopened his eyes.

Boris and Kai both watch each other in silence. Boris waiting for the next move of rebellion and Kai waiting to see what Boris does next. That's very much unlike Kai, he'd rather make the first move before his opponent can think or glare daggers at him, but Boris isn't even getting one dagger. Boris isn't even getting a glare. Something is very wrong with Kai, it's like he's backing down. A non-responsive Kai isn't any fun.

"I found you on a park bench, freezing to death." Seeing that he cannot make Kai lash out anymore, Boris tells him the truth. The cold hard truth.

Telling by the look Boris gets, that was the confirmation to what Kai tried to deny to himself. After another moment of silence, Boris stands up. Something about Kai's behaviour isn't right and Boris decides that's enough for a day. Kai suspiciously watches Boris as he takes out something from his pocket and throws it into Kai's lap. Without saying another word, Boris leaves the room leaving the door wide open.

Kai keeps his eyes on Boris till he's out of sight. After staring at the open door for an uncertain amount of time, Kai slowly brings his hand up and feels his lips sting as he strokes a finger over the cracks. It's all coming back to him now, this insane distraction with Boris made him forget all about streets.

Kai isn't sure when it was but he can remember battling to stay on his feet while walking through the park. He was freezing, hungry and tired, so he sat down on the bench, brought his knees up to hug them to try and get warm. At that point he didn't care who saw him. And that's the last thing he remembers. The next thing he remembered after that was this comfort.

Kai looks down at the bed he's sitting on. Soft bed, warm blankets a pillow. Kai's face turns disappointed, he has to leave, leave this warm place and go back out to the freezing streets.

He wants to stay here, where it's warm and soft. He hasn't felt anything so soft for months, since he's been living on the streets.

Looking up, Kai examines the room. It may look like a normal room but there is no way it can be normal with Boris around. There's no way he is staying in a place where Boris is. Boris is associated with pain, hurt and fear, not comfort or warmth.

Kai fixes his attention on the window, it's the best option to get out of here but unfortunately for him the spaces between the bars are too narrow for him to fit through. That only leaves the open door and then he'd probably have to get past Boris. Why would Boris bring him here and just let him leave?

Kai's gaze falls down to his lap where an unopened packet of lip balm Boris threw at him. Kai stares at it for a while as he thinks about the relief it will bring his lips. Boris put it there wanting him to take it. If Boris wanted to do anything to him, he would've done it by now and most certainly not with lip balm, maybe Boris is just trying to help.

That's even worse. Kai doesn't except help from anyone, especially not Boris.

Crawling over to the edge of the bed, Kai places his feet on the ground and finds his shoes neatly placed next to each other. Kai quickly slips them on and then takes his jacket off the nearby chair that was hung there to dry. Just putting on the same jacket he wore on the streets makes him feet cold and uncomfortable.

Just before Kai heads for the door he stops and turns back looking at the lip balm. After a moment's hesitation he reaches out grabs it and shoves it into his pocket and then continues to the door.

Stopping in the open doorway, Kai looks both ways in the hallway. The one side is a dead end with a window with some more bars and to the other side two other rooms and a living room with the front door on the other side. Not seeing Boris, Kai steps out into the hallway and heads towards the front door. Instead of running like any sane person would've done knowing that you and Boris was in the same building, Kai slowly walks towards the door where beyond his impending doom lies.

As Kai steps into the living room he stops at seeing Boris busy in a metal filling cabinet drawer. The entire living room is filled with filling cabinets, now the house doesn't look normal. It looks like all the filling cabinets from BEGA. Boris probably didn't have anywhere else to put them, so now his entire living room is standing full of filling cabinets.

Boris doesn't seem to know Kai is there as he continues with whatever it is he's doing. But even though Boris doesn't look up, he knows Kai is there. He was actually starting to wonder what was taking Kai so long. Why is Kai dragging his escape out? Maybe he wants to stay.

Kai looks back to the door that's only a few feet away, it's probably locked.

"You are free to leave, or stay." Boris tells Kai without looking up, he wasn't planning on inviting him to stay but at Kai's delay to leave it seemed like the right thing to say.

He doesn't expect Kai to stay but he doesn't seem to want to leave either.

Kai stares at the door, he will not believe it's that easy. Maybe turning down the offer to stay is that hard.

"So you're staying?" Boris is surprised he didn't think Kai would stay, he expected Kai to run.

"No." Kai responds in an uncertain tone.

"Then what's the problem?" Boris closes the cabinet drawer as he looks up at Kai.

The moment Boris looks in his direction, Kai jumps into action, walks over to the door, places his hand on the door handle and is genuinely surprised to find it's not locked.

There's a second's hesitation before Kai pulls the door open and the first thing that welcomes him back to the streets is the freezing wind biting through his clothes. As the door shuts behind him, Kai instantly feels regret. It was so nice and warm inside, he completely forgot how cold it is on the outside. Turning right Kai heads down the street with no where in particular to go but just to walk and look like he knows what he's doing.

JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~

End of chapter 2

To be continued...

Please Review

JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is later then I planned but this was a particularly difficult chapter to work with.**

 **A lot of it just didn't want to fit together but I got there in the end... I hope.**

 **Let me know what you guys/lady's think.**

 **TishaLiz**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters, just the events in this story.

============No Yoai, No Rape, No Sexual abuse. =======================

JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~

 **Just before death** ( **Re-write** )

by **zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 3

JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~

Leaning against a wall in a side alley Kai takes deep sharp breathes as the freezing winds hit him with onslaughts in straight into his face. Tightening his crossed arms around his ribcage to try to keep a shred of warmth Kai feels something in his pocket. Reaching into his right pocket, Kai retrieves the packet of lip balm he got from Boris. He'd completely forgot about it.

Without any debates about where he got it from, Kai tears the back cardboard off. As the cardboard is ripped from the plastic and starts to open it reveals something that looks like a little paper, like a user's manual. As Kai is thinking to himself how stupid that is, he realises it's not a manual but that it's money. A money note neatly folded and slipped in at the back of the lip balm.

Kai swallows a few times trying to make the dryness in his throat smooth out as he stares at the money in his hand. If there is anything on this planet he needed to buy it will be food. An expression of sadness overcomes him as he recalls many of the other times he was hungry, starving even and money didn't just fall out of nowhere.

He was rude and aggressive and Boris still gave him the money. Boris knew he needed food but he didn't or couldn't offer him any because he knew Kai would never have accepted it. This was on Boris' part a clever scheme to make Kai take the money without giving him a choice.

Kai grabs and folds the money neatly then places it into his pocket. Opening the lip balm he feels immediate relief as he applies it to his dry and cracked lips. He then quickly placed the balm into his pocket to hang onto it for dear life, the next one may not come to easily.

Pushing away from the wall he has been leaning against, he walks further down into the back alley staying close to the walls where the snow doesn't fall as much. This is what he has been reduced to, Boris giving him charity money. The thought makes Kai want to cry but there is no more tears left.

* * *

A few hours later the sun is starting to set and Kai is wandering around the streets aimlessly. Passing people with thick coats, full stomachs and a home to go to. It makes Kai wonder how he even ended up like this. He may never have had a place he called home but he always had somewhere warm to sleep and eat. If it was the mansion with his grandfather or the warehouses with the Blade Sharks or even the hotels with the Bladebreakers. Yet, here he is wandering through the snowy streets of Moscow with no place to go.

There are no empty warehouses in Moscow. The first few attempts to find an empty one nearly got Kai killed, people don't take lightly to trespassers in Russia. In Japan it was easy, no one was watching the warehouses but here in Russia there are 24/7 on duty guards with guns and hungry dogs.

Kai keeps thinking back to when he woke up in the nice warm soft bed a day before. He didn't sleep at all last night as the cold wouldn't let him and he's not looking forward to trying to sleep tonight on the streets either.

But this is how he's been living for months, although he never got use to sleeping in the cold, why is it such a problem now? Maybe because he's slept in a warm bed that it's reminded him what he's missing?

Wandering around after night fall lost in thought, Kai comes to a stop and looks up past the tree he's standing behind and sees the house he'd left yesterday.

Boris' house.

Or at least that is what he said it was, he probably killed the original people that lived there and buried them in the back yard.

Kai moves up to the tree to then lean against it as he keeps his eyes fixed on the house. The tree above Kai is acting like an umbrella shielding off the falling snow.

Just about all the nights he slept, huddled next to dumpsters, under stairs, parking lots and numerous other places, Kai realises that asking Boris for help can't possibly be any worse than that. Living on the streets doesn't just consist of finding a place to sleep and food to eat, the other homeless people aren't as united as everyone may think.

Living on the streets you learn the real meaning of 'everyone's out for themselves'.

But Kai has never asked anything from anyone, Kai doesn't know how to. If it wasn't for Boris then Kai would be dead right now, maybe off better too. His frozen body would've been found and discarded being of no importance to anyone.

* * *

Boris who is busy with a file of papers nearby a window, spots Kai standing in the distance leaning against a tree. It's dark out but a street light nearby provides some light and although Boris can't see Kai clearly through the falling snow, he just knows it him. He doesn't have stalkers. Boris doesn't even need to see Kai up close to know he's having a major discussion with himself.

* * *

After staring at the house for a few minutes, Kai has started to feel warm despite the cold. Pushing himself away from the tree Kai can feel his joints ache with every step in the direction of Boris' house. Walking up to the front door, he finds his heart has started to pick up pace, not sure if it's because of knowing Boris is getting closer or if it's because he's going to try and ask him for help.

Stopping in front of the door Kai is unable to knock, all he can do is stare in front of himself and try to come to terms that he's standing in front of Boris' door.

What if Boris tells him to get lost?

What if Boris doesn't allow him to leave again?

What if everything is not as it seems?

After the fall of BovVolt Boris came back with BEGA and now that's gone isn't Boris still the same?

"It's open."

Boris' voice comes from inside breaking up Kai's discussion with himself. Somehow Kai isn't surprised that Boris knows he's there but now that Boris has let him know that he knows he's there, he now can't walk away. It's would look like he's backing off, or running away.

Kai opens the door, slowly pushing it open just wide enough for him to slip in and closes it behind him. Leaning against the door he takes in the warmth from inside the house, Kai starts to feel his muscles relax from shivering. Looking around all the lights are on but he doesn't see Boris anywhere. A cabinet drawer slamming shut with unnecessary force makes Kai jump. Boris did that on purpose.

Following the noise, Kai steps around the dividing wall that separates the front door entrance from the living room and finds Boris busy going through some folders in a drawer.

Boris continues his work without acknowledging Kai's presence or saying anything.

Kai decides to steps closer, he puts his hand in his pocket and takes out the neatly folded money.

"I came to give you back your money." Kai grips the money note between two fingers holding it out towards Boris.

"I don't remember investing it." Boris simply answers without taking his eyes off the papers in front of him, having no intension of taking back the money. A ghost of a smile passes over Boris' face, Kai isn't as broken as he seemed the other day.

A long silence passes with Kai still standing with his hand raised holding out the money to Boris who has his back turned to him. Kai isn't sure where to go from here. He's not spelling it out in so many words that he's asking for help and he has no intension of leaving either.

"Make yourself at home, just stay out of my closets and drawers." Boris turns and walks past Kai to place a folder into another open drawer, leaving Kai standing with his hand raised in the air.

A moment passes as Kai's eyes drop to the floor and then he slowly lowers his hand as a strange feeling of relief washes over him. As Boris is going about his business, Kai turns and then leaves the living room slowly walking back to the bedroom he woke up in a day ago. Stepping into the room it almost feels like he's going home.

Standing next to the bed, Kai looks around the room. The closet drawing Kai's attention specifically just because Boris told him to stay out of it. Visualising himself stepping over to the closer and opening and then getting caught by Boris... a familiar feeling fills Kai that's associated with when he got caught in the abbey making mischief. Right now he doesn't feel like dealing with that so the closet is out of bounds, for now.

After a long time studying the room, Kai carefully sits down on the bed. Somehow it feels like this was way too easy. He expected Boris to interrogate him and harass him and make him beg. Just thinking about it, Boris is acting very strange, maybe something is wrong with him. Boris is far to quiet for Boris.

Like really, Boris helping someone on the street? Somehow Kai feels Boris got involved only because it's him.

* * *

Hours go by without Kai even noticing it, the clock turning to the early hours of the next morning. Kai would've taken his shoes and jacket off and would've loved to pull the blanket over him and go to sleep but he seemed to of frozen in place where he's been sitting. He can't possibly relax knowing Boris is in the house.

Every time he hears Boris close a drawer or papers ruffling, he tenses up. Kai was waiting for the lights to be turned off and Boris maybe going to bed but it would seem that Boris doesn't sleep. For a moment Kai wonders what he got himself into and if he'd made a mistake by coming here. Kai knows what kind of man Boris is, ever since Kai was three years old he knew Boris was trouble. Everyone in the abbey would've given a finger to leave the abbey to get away from Boris and yet here he is coming to Boris for help.

"Just incase you were wondering, I'm going to murder you in your sleep."

Boris' cold words breaking the silence pulls Kai out of his musings.

Boris didn't use a sarcastic tone but a dead serious one but Kai knows Boris' way too well to fall for that one. If Boris was going to kill him, he would've done it already without a struggle, as Kai wouldn't have been able to put up any kind of a fight in the state he's in.

Kai was listening so intently to Boris' movements but he failed to hear him coming up to the open door. That only makes Kai even more uneasy. Kai only slightly turns his head so that he can see Boris standing in the doorway but he can't look up to make eye contact. He now feels like he's under Boris' authority, it's Boris' house and he's here willingly.

"Get some sleep." After standing in the doorway and getting only silence from Kai, Boris switches off the light leaving him in the dark with only the light from the hallway giving some perspective of were everything is.

A few minutes later the rest of the lights in the house are switched off and then Kai can hear Boris walking down the hallway. The light in the hall is the last light to be turned off and leaves everything pitch dark. Still listening to Boris' movements, Kai can make out the sound of Boris walking up stairs. Kai didn't even see any stairs in the house but then again it's not like he seen everything.

Some more time passes as Kai stays sitting on the bed like he's been doing for hours. Everything seems to be as quiet as the grave and Kai takes it that Boris has finally gone to bed. Kai turns his head to where the pillow is although the only thing he sees is pitch darkness.

Kai lies down on top of the blanket, his head finding the pillow and then lifts his feet onto the bed without bothering to take his shoes off. Curling into a ball, Kai let sleep carry him away.

JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~

End of chapter 3

To be continued...

Thanks for reading and drop me a review

Let me know how you think I'm doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to everyone for reading this, I've had so many hits, way more then I thought I would. This makes me smile every day I see more checking in.**

 **Sorry that this chapter is so late but I've been really busy with work and life this last month, you know how it is.**

 **A special thank you to** Droplets-of-blue-rain **And** Desires-of-Autumn-Leaves **for their reviews of chapter 3, I just love them.**

 **TishaLiz**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

===========No Yoai, No Rape, No Sexual abuse. ===============

JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~

 **Just before death (Re-write)**

 **by zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 4

JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~

Kai wakes up to the smell of food. Opening his eyes he stares up at the ceiling wondering how he'd got there. Sitting up looking around the room, Boris' words replays in Kai's mind. 'Make yourself at home, just stay out of my closets and drawers'. A chill runs down Kai's spine as he remembers he's in Boris' house.

Turning his head to the side, Kai's eyes falls onto a bowl of soup with two slices of bread on the bed side table. Being in the same building as Boris made him so uneasy and suspicious that he completely forgot about food. Wondering if that's even possible, Kai now knows it is.

Remembering being back at the abbey, just the thought of Boris made anyone forget about food and sleep.

As Kai sits up he notices that the other half of the blanket he fell asleep ontop of has been pulled over him. Pushing it off of him, Kai also notices that he's not wearing his shoes. He doesn't remember taking them off when he went to sleep.

Kai grits his teeth as a freezing chill runs down his spine. Boris was in the room while he was asleep, he had to of leaned over Kai to reach the other half of the blanket he wasn't lying ontop of to pull it over him and Boris had to of touched him to remove his shoes. Kai closes his, he suddenly doesn't feel like eating anymore.

After fighting down the urge to scream, he opens his eyes and looks at the steaming soup next to him. After staring at it for a while, the food won.

Hanging his legs over the side of the bed Kai is about it pick up the spoon when he stops and narrows his eyes. What if Boris doesn't want him to eat in the room, back in the abbey the only place where food was allowed was the mess hall. Boris doesn't want his shoes on the bedding and apparently wants him to sleep under the blanket. Boris didn't order or tell or even ask him not to do it, no, Boris had to get his point across by using mind games. Boris knew the way that he pulled the blanket over him and took his shoes off would freak him out and thus insuring that he would from now on do it himself.

Tossing the discussion aside, Kai picks up the spoon. If Boris has a problem with him eating in the room, then he shouldn't have brought it there in the first place.

Placing the empty bowl next to the plate with only a few crumbs left, Kai stares it. He's not sure what to do with it now. Never in his life did he ever leave anything for someone else to clean. In the abbey leaving a mess behind was like a death sentence and while he was with the bladebreakers he always made sure everything was the way he found it, like he was never even there. Now it's a bit different, he's not sure if he wants to leave the room.

"I'm sure you know where the kitchen is." Boris speaks up from doorway behind Kai breaking up his thoughts. Kai can feel his neck hairs raise, how long has Boris been standing there?

"If not, I'll show you where it is." Boris' tone is not commanding nor cold but a very strange tone, a very calm tone. Almost like the calm before the storm. A calm tone that Boris would use to catch someone off guard. Kai can just feel a harassment session coming on.

"I know where it is." Kai answers in a calm tone while keeping his eyes on the empty bowl waiting for Boris to go away. Seconds later Kai is sure Boris has left and has returned to the living room which he seems to be using as an office. Kai slightly turns his head and freezes as he finds Boris still standing there. Not in the doorway now but outside in the hallway with his arms crossed and leaning against the door frame.

Not in so many words but Boris is saying 'now', like he won't go away untill Kai takes his dishes to the kitchen.

Without another moment's hesitation, Kai rises to his feet picking up the tray with the bowl, plate and spoon. Turning to the door, Kai makes sure that his hair hangs over his face, he doesn't want to make any eye contact with Boris. Stopping two feet away from the door, Kai waits for Boris to start walking first, there's no way Kai is walking down the hall with Boris behind him.

A smirk passes over Boris' face as he pushes away from the door frame and starts walking. It would seem like he can make Kai do anything without even having to say a word. It's nice to have someone around that understand how that works.

This time Kai makes sure Boris is gone before he assumes it. Walking down the hallway it feels weird to be wearing only socks. He should've put his shoes on first but Boris was unnerving him so much that his shoes were the last thing on his mind.

Without wondering if he's going to the right place, Kai walks to the end of the hall where the living room starts and then enters into the first door to his left. He saw the kitchen the other day when he was making his escape and again yesterday when he came back.

Stepping into the kitchen it looks normal, except for no bowl of fruit on the table and vase of flowers in the window. It's clean with nothing out of place. Stepping closer to the kitchen sink, Kai debates whether he should wash his dishes or not. He doesn't even know where everything goes.

"Just leave it in the sink." Boris voice sounds from the living room like he knows what Kai was thinking. He can see the sink, the tap, the sponge, the soap and the drying cloth. Kai can't see anything missing from the process that prevents him from washing his own dishes. Just because Boris told him to leave it in the sink, he will not.

Drying off the spoon and placing it in the clean bowl which is standing on the clean plate, Kai can't help but feel Boris has just won. Of course this is what Boris wanted, there's no way Boris is going to clean up after him.

"The bowl and plate goes in the cupboard to your top left and the spoon in the top drawer to your right." Boris has a hint of victory in his voice as he appears in the doorway.

Kai fights the urge to close his eyes in frustration. Not once did he know Boris was sneaking up on him. He's been out of practice.

Placing the bowl and the plate with the others in the top cupboard and the spoon in the drawer, Kai expected Boris to take his leave but he's still standing in the doorway watching Kai.

Kai can tell he's burning to give him a hard time. Boris always had to do that, make him lash out and suck him into a word exchange contest to see who can rile the other person up more.

Unlike Kai, no one else in the abbey dared to even think of talking back to Boris. With Kai that was the only conversation that ever came up with Boris. Where others would stand on attention and just answer 'yes sir', Kai was the one that would start out with a retaliative attitude. Back in the abbey this was easy to do, it was always fun to lash out at someone who lashes back but now Kai doesn't feel like playing that game, it's feels unnecessary.

Kai on purposely takes his time as he slowly slides the drawer shut. As the open space of the drawer narrows and then completely shuts, Kai instantly feels like his rope has run out. As long as he was busy doing something it was fine but now he can either stand on the spot and wait for Boris to start interrogating him or he can try and walk past Boris who is blocking his path in the doorway.

If Kai remains silent with his back turned to Boris he'll know that he's making Kai feel uncomfortable - not like Boris doesn't already know it. If Kai tries to walk past him and Boris doesn't move, he'll only end up standing infront of Boris face to face.

"What?" Kai's tone clearly convey's his annoyance as he keeps his back turned. "I was about to ask you the very same question, young Kai." Boris' tone is pure taunt.

"I asked first." Kai's tone automatically falls into retaliation without him even noticing it. By calling him young Kai, Boris practically just declared war.

Boris was about to comment on just how pathetic Kai was looking at the moment when he decides to remain silent. Not only was Kai in his socks, the state of his clothes are in shambles and Kai refuses to look him in the eye. Not that Boris wonders why.

When Kai woke for the first time in this house he couldn't even mask his emotions and he knows it. And Boris is the last person on the planet Kai would want to show his emotions to, especially now that it would seem like Kai has hit rock bottom and has started to dig.

Turning, Boris walks away leaving Kai standing in the kitchen. If Boris pushes him too hard, Kai may leave. Boris will give him some time to get use to his surroundings before he initiates interrogation about what Kai is doing in Russia.

Kai turns around so he can clearly see Boris walking away. Staring at the open door, Kai waits for him to re-appear. As nothing happens, he wonders what Boris is up to. Boris never walks away.

26\. Kai determines that it's 26 steps to his room or at least the room he been sleeping in. The first ten steps to the door won't be a problem, the next ten steps may be interrupted and the last six steps is close enough to the room not to worry about.

"Kai, stop debating with yourself, I can hear you from where I'm standing." Boris calls from the living room. Boris is smirking to himself, he seems to have more influence over Kai now than what he had back at BEGA.

Thinking about when Kai was at BEGA, Boris has a strong feeling that Kai came from the streets of Japan even then. Kai may have a never ending battle with Tyson over the championship but Kai would never return to a place owned by Boris unless he didn't have any other choice.

Instead of making a swift move from the kitchen to the bedroom, Boris watches Kai out of the corner of his eye as he slowly walks down the hall with a sort of a limp. Kai is far from the physical condition he's suppose to be in.

* * *

As the morning and afternoon ticks by, there is dead silence in the house expect for Boris' doings in the living room. Kai on the other hand has not left his room since morning and has not made a sound since. Boris has to admit, he's very curious what Kai is doing.

Kai couldn't have escaped through the window as he wouldn't have fit, Kai wouldn't be sleeping as Boris knows that Kai couldn't sleep as long as he was awake. Kai won't be busy scratching around the room as Kai seem quite tensed about Boris' presence in the house and it's not like Kai would ever scratch around in anyone's belongings.

Thinking about his words when he told Kai he could stay, he on purposely told Kai to stay out of his closets and drawers. The closet in the bedroom where Kai is, is empty and locked but Boris is sure that it would keep Kai's mind busy.

* * *

Late afternoon arrives and Boris gathers up two documents that he places into an envelope and glues it closed. Putting on his coat, Boris looks down the hall to Kai's room wondering if he should tell him he's going out. Not telling Kai would certainly keep him wondering, telling Kai would let him relax for an hour. Walking up to Kai's bedroom Boris does so as silent and stealthy as his own training made allowed, he loved Kai's reaction when he sneaks up on him.

Looking into the room, Boris finds Kai lying down on the bed in the same position he found him in earlier this morning. Boris looks at Kai's shoes ontop of the blanket, he was sure that by removing Kai's shoes Kai would've learned to take them off. Boris couldn't blame Kai, he seems like zombie in desperate need of sleep, food, clothes and care.

Stepping closer to Kai, Boris takes Kai by the ankle and pulls off his shoes one at a time. Waking up again without his shoes on will keep Kai busy for at least 5 minutes.

On his way out, Boris grabs the envelope and leaves the house.

* * *

About an hour later as it has started to get dark outside, the front door opens and Boris steps in. Wondering if Kai was still asleep or even still there Boris heads straight to Kai's bedroom first before doing anything else. Walking into the room Boris finds Kai still asleep in the same position.

Kai suddenly jerks awake and shoots up into a sitting position as something was dropped next to him. Boris supresses the urge to give a sinister laugh at Kai expression that begs to know what the hell that was for.

Without saying anything Boris turns and leaves the room as he can hear Kai's breaths labor. Kai's heart is probably racing right now. Boris isn't sure why he did that, Kai is already on the edge as it is. He could've given Kai a heart attack.

Instead of placing it softly next to Kai, the first thing that came into his mind was to try and see what he can do to upset Kai. Boris would have to check in on Kai later just to make sure he's still breathing.

It feels like Kai's heart has gone into overdrive as he sits up on the bed staring at the open door where Boris just left. Kai could clearly see that look on Boris' face, he got a kick out of seeing him jerk awake ready to fight for his life. After a few minutes his breaths returns to normal and he looks down next to him on the bed to see what was thrown next to him only to find a plastic bag.

Coming up with nothing that could've be inside it, Kai moves into a more comfortable position and takes the bag and opens it, Kai stares at a pair of new shoes. Opening the bag even more, Kai finds a pair of jeans with a short sleeved shirt, a long sleeved shirt and socks.

Kai stares at the open bag, now Boris is buying him clothes? Kai is now seriously starting to feel freaked out.

"Good to see you're still breathing." The tone of Boris voice tells of how much he enjoyed giving Kai such a fright.

Kai can't deny that he's in deperate need of new clothes but he's not sure if he's going to say thank you or just except it. He didn't ask for it.

"And Kai don't debate about it for hours, the next time I see you, you better be showered and wearing them." It's an order, not negotiable. Boris then leaves the room knowing he wouldn't be getting a thank you, he doesn't even want it. The last thing he wants to hear from Kai, is him telling him thank you.

JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~

End of chapter 4

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much to my only reviewer** Desires of Autumn Leaves **. To answer your question zzdoricorezz was (just in my opinion) an awesome writer who had (as you can read from the story's) a different view on Boirs and Kai's relationship and was able to write it out so well that it made me think.**

 **This is the link to her page, sadly nothing is on it anymore, it's been wiped clean. I wish I could still read all the other story's she wrote, if my memory serves me right she had around 15 I think. Miss her so much.**

/u/1939925/zzdoricorezz - **just fill in the gap and replace the dot with a . You know the drill.**

 **TishaLiz**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters, just the events in this story.

========================= No Yoai, No Rape, No Sexual abuse. =========================

JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~

 **Just before death (Re-write)**

 **by zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 5

JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~

Kai wakes up before sunrise in the same position he had the day before, staring at the ceiling. This time Kai doesn't wonder how he got there as he's now got it into his head that he's in Boris' house.

Shifting slightly Kai notices there's some weight on top of him and looking down onto his chest he finds the clothes Boris had dropped on his bed yesterday with the shoes on top. Kai isn't surprised that Boris would have placed it on top of him. He was told yesterday that he'd better have changed outfits by the next time Boris saw him, But he didn't feel like changing.

He went to sleep in the same clothes but this time removing his jacket and shoes himself. Yesterday after recovering from the shock Boris caused him he realised his shoes was not on his feet. He won't let Boris remove them a third time.

Moving the clothes off of him and pushing himself up, Kai notices a small piece of paper falling from the pile. Picking it up the words 'clean up' is written on it in what Kai recognises to be Boris' hand writing. Kai can't even recall the last time he saw Boris' hand writing but he knows it belongs to him.

Sitting up Kai wonders if Boris has gone out otherwise he would've told him to clean up himself. Boris wouldn't have passed an opportunity to try and upset Kai but then again this is Boris. Maybe Boris left him a note on purpose to only make him think that Boris had left the house. That sounds just like Boris to play at such games.

On the other hand, Kai likes the thought of taking a shower and putting on his new clothes. One he would feel better and two it wouldn't give Boris something to terrorise him about anymore.

Moving his feet over the edge of the bed Kai finds a cup sitting next to him that looks like coffee. It's no longer steaming hot, so Kai reaches out to feel how warm it still is. Finding it luke warm means that Boris had placed it there quite some time ago. Although it's not as hot as coffee should be, it's not too cold to drink either. Kai can't deny that he's in desperate need of caffeine and sugar. Another two things he haven't had in a very long time.

Picking up the new clothes and shoes, Kai makes his way to the open door and takes a look out into the hall. All the lights are still off and listening carefully Kai can't say that Boris is in the house. Relaxing at the thought that he doesn't have to watch his back for a few minutes Kai leaves the bedroom and enters the bathroom almost across from his room.

As the sun has nearly started to rise it is still mostly dark, Kai switches on the bathroom light and closes the door. Kai doesn't know how long ago Boris left or how long he'll be gone so he doesn't waste anytime. Opening the showers glass door, Kai opens the taps for the water to start heating up.

Taking off his socks and straightening, Kai notices that he's standing next to the bathroom mirror. Turning to look at himself Kai recognises a clearly shocked expression on his own face. Kai hasn't seen himself in a mirror a part from his reflection in shop windows in months. Seeing himself in such a state, Kai starts wondering if Boris isn't feeling pity and that why he's helping him. An angered expression crosses Kai's face, he doesn't want anyone's pity, it's his own fault that he's in this condition right now.

The steam caused by the hot water running, fogs up most of the mirror and it makes Kai feel less exposed. Slowly lifting his shirt and pulling it over his head, Kai closes his eyes. He knows that he has lost a lot of weight and he can feel his own ribs. Aside from the scars he got from his stay at the abbey, Kai has acquired some new unwanted marks and scars from the streets. He's not sure if he wants to see just how bad he really looks.

* * *

Drying himself off after taking a shower, Kai puts on his new clothes and feels somewhat like the victim of a stalker as the clothes and shoes fits him perfectly. Turning back to the mirror Kai doesn't only feel like a new person but also looks like a new person, except for the cursed blue tattoos on his face. That's the only thing ruining him from feeling better, he must rid himself of it somehow.

Folding his old clothes neatly, Kai plans on keeping them. He can't just throw them away. These thin and worn out clothes are the only things that had kept him alive and were the most valuable things he owned in the past few months, although they helped little for the cold. Folding his jacket, Kai finds the money note that had given him the excuse to come back to this house.

Leaving the bathroom Kai first checks to see if the coast is clear. After that stunt Boris pulled yesterday Kai isn't so sure that Boris is in his right mind. Kai will not give Boris the satisfaction of jumping every time he appears out of nowhere. Recalling that feeling he felt and that look on Boris' face Kai feels the familiar urge for revenge.

Placing the neatly folded clothes and money note on the small desk in the corner of the room then collects the coffee cup he'd emptied and leaves the room. So far Kai is sure that Boris hasn't returned yet, that's if he even left. Entering the kitchen Kai walks over to the kitchen sink and cleans his cup. After drying it Kai turns around and looks around at all the cupboards with closed doors. Kai doesn't know where the cup goes. Boris said to keep out of his closets and drawers, he didn't say anything about cupboards. And besides Boris will probably tell him where it goes anyway, why wait.

Starting on the left side of the cupboard where the plates and bowls are, Kai checks the rest of the cupboards. Finding the glasses in the next cupboard Kai can tell he's getting close. Just as Kai's closing the cupboard with the glasses he hears the front door closing meaning Boris has returned.

Not bothering himself with Boris, Kai moves along to the next door which he thinks has the cups. Opening the cupboard Kai is proved correct as he finds the cups packed in two rows. Predicting that Boris would by now be passing the kitchen Kai is sure Boris is standing in the doorway.

"Yes, I am looting your kitchen." Without looking to see if Boris is standing there Kai gives a sarcastic remark about why he is looking around the kitchen cupboards.

"Not like you'll find anything." Boris sighs to himself, realising it's too late and that Kai was already in the kitchen to be able to sneak up on him.

Boris walks over to the table in the middle of the kitchen and places a bag on top that seems to be full of food. Taking out a carton of milk, Boris walks over to the fridge.

"You're look better." Boris comments in a tone that is devoid of any taunt or sarcasm but with a hint of, dare Kai say it, care.

Kai stays silent as he responds to himself that he looks like crap. He definitely doesn't look like someone who battled in the previous beyblading championship. Suddenly thinking about beyblading and his old team a very familiar feeling of anger rises in Kai's chest. Why did he even think about them?

"What's wrong?" Boris asks as Kai's gaze has dropped to the floor and a hurt angry expression finds it way across his face. It's not a usual angry Kai expression as there's the hurt that's caused that anger is present. Kai has always had the technique mastered of showing only the anger and to hide the pain that been caused but Kai seems to have lost control over his emotions or maybe just his mask.

Realising that his inner feelings are showing Kai swiftly turns around to hide his face. He wanted to say 'nothing' but the way he is feeling now he's not going to allow his voice a chance to betray him also. It's this same feeling that landed Kai on the streets of Russia. This feeling of being abandoned by the people that said they cared, by his team, by everyone. It's that feeling that caused him to wall people out and wall himself in, that feeling that forced him into the embrace of solitude and loneliness.

Kai is pulled out of his mind and tenses as Boris places his hands on Kai's shoulders. Although Boris can't see Kai's face, he knows Kai is hurting. He knows no words would make Kai feel better or maybe his actions are just to remind Kai about emotions. Boris has spent most of his life teaching kids not to have emotions.

Wondering if Boris is trying to scare him or trying to console him, Kai can't deny that he feels a little comforted. This is the most anyone has ever try to comfort him. Not like Kai would let anyone touch him to offer comfort, then why is Kai feeling comfort instead of fear or maybe anger at Boris touching him?

Noticing that he's frozen on the spot as Kai can't seem to gather the courage or strength to shrug Boris' hands off and walk away, Kai is now starting to feel panicked. Whenever Boris laid a hand on any trainee it was to harm.

As if Boris can read Kai's mind that he's started to feel uncomfortable or maybe that Kai is just that bad at hiding his feelings, Boris removes his hands from Kai's shoulders and steps back to the table. Gathering up some more groceries Boris moves on to put them away in the pantry and cupboards.

Turning towards the door, Kai calmly leaves the kitchen avoiding all eye contact. Kai isn't sure what to make of Boris' actions, was it to try and comfort him or is he playing some new mind game? So far for today Boris hasn't said anything to try and provoke him, Boris can only be up to something.

Stepping into his room Kai walks over to the window to look outside, the snow is falling with a few cars passing by every now and then. Feeling very glad that he's not outside at the moment. Thinking back to Japan, instead of blistering snow it would be warmer and sunnier weather. On the streets of Japan life was easy but here in Russia it's almost always cold and snowing. But Kai would rather be here in the warm house, Boris' house, being terrorised, interrogated and maybe intimidated rather than to be out on the streets. Kai would take Boris making his life difficult over starving in the freezing snow.

* * *

"Here." Boris enters the room carrying a tray with another bowl of soup and a small plate with two slices of buttered toast. Kai slightly turns to see Boris placing the tray on the bed side table. Boris knew if he stood there waiting for Kai to take it from him, he would've been waiting forever. Boris was first considering to call Kai from the kitchen but knew that Kai wouldn't of touched the food if he was there watching him.

Boris is out the door when Kai turns from the window. Sitting down on the bed Kai can smell the soup. Soup again, simple food for a week and simple stomach, but Kai doesn't have a problem, it's better than sitting somewhere in the snow dreaming about it. After every bite and sip, Kai turns to look at the door to make sure he doesn't have an audience. People watching him does not infuriate him as much as it creeps him out. Why Kai would be bothered he doesn't know, the tattoos on his face do attract some strange glares.

Finishing what's left of the meal Kai doesn't feel like going back into the kitchen but then again he doesn't feel like having Boris on his case either. Taking the tray and leaving the room, Kai sees Boris as he passes the living room doors busy with some papers. For someone who has lost everything, he sure is busy. Kai is sure these past few days of seeing Boris being busy with papers is more than what he ever saw Boris do in the abbey for years.

Entering the kitchen Kai passes another empty bowl sitting on the table, which can only be Boris'. As Kai has the water running he wonders if he should wash Boris' bowl also. It would be no extra effort for Kai and it would hopefully make Boris wonder. But then again he will not encourage Boris to make him his slave.

"Don't wash it."

As Kai hears Boris from the living room he turns off the water. Kai may always do the opposite of what he is told but Boris is not going to catch him with this one. Drying off his dishes and putting them away Kai turns to leave the kitchen to go and spend the rest of the day in his room.

Kai now regrets thinking about what made him end up in the state he is now. Kai used to be the one everyone feared because he was stone cold. He lacked emotion, he was aggressive and vicious in his beybattles. He was raised as a heartless Hiwatari, he owned a street gang. He survived the abbey but just a few months on the Moscow's streets alone broke him.

Maybe it was everything in his entire life that he'd suppressed and after years of mounting up everything that it's just came crashing down at once. Kai knows that Boris knows that he's been broken, that his spirit is broken. And Boris is the last person he would've wanted to know that. But strangely enough Boris isn't responding like he would've if this was still back in the abbey's time. Thinking about it, Boris has changed over the years.

"Emotions are weak, young Kai." As Kai leaves the kitchen a chill runs down his spine, Boris' voice is cold and it's the same as it was in the abbey.

Kai reflects on what he was thinking a moment ago and muses, 'maybe he hasn't changed'. "I agree." Kai agrees in a calm tone without bothering to look into Boris' direction and continues on his way to his room. Kai knows that tone, Boris is now purposely trying to upset him. Kai knew the peace and quiet wouldn't last.

Stepping into his room, Kai walks over to the window and then turns around watching the open door expecting Boris to appear in it any second. Boris won't just let it go, he has to push until he breaks something. He was like that even with Voltaire, putting his life on the line just to see if he can upset the tyrant. Why, Kai honestly wouldn't know. Voltaire sponsored all of the money for the projects in the abbey and then Boris turns around and tries to upset him? Boris always had that back stabbing personality to him, that is why Kai never wondered too much why his grandfather is in jail for life and Boris was walking free a week after he was arrested. He probably pinned everything on Voltaire.

Staring at the open door with no result of Boris showing up, Kai gets impatient. He can't just walk away, now he's the one that has to pursue this fruitless endeavour of trying too see who's more upset when they're done. Leaving the room Kai heads down the hallway to the living room, not sure of what he's going to say to Boris. That's if he's going to say anything at all, but he just has to show Boris he's not going to back down that easily.

Finding Boris busy with sorting out papers on a desk in the midst of his filing cabinet field, Kai makes his way over. Stepping closer to the desk, Boris doesn't look up to even acknowledge Kai's presence but watches something intently on the desk.

Stopping in front of the desk, Kai notices an uneven ruler spinning on the desk.

"Truth or dare?" When the ruler stops spinning and points to Kai, Boris looks up and asks in a playful tone with an expression of interest.

Kai stares at the ruler and then moves his unimpressed glare to Boris. What is Boris doing? What, is he eighteen now? All that Kai knows about truth and dare is what he saw in the movies the bladebreakers watched from time to time and then Tyson trying to get him involved in a game.

"The other side is pointing at you." Kai informs Boris in an upset tone. Two minutes ago Boris was the aggressor and now he's playing games. Kai kind of feels like he played right into Boris hands. Boris knew that Kai wouldn't be able to walk away, Kai always have to have the last word.

"Alright then, truth." Boris acts like he realises is mistake but continues anyway.

Kai half way manages to mask his unbelief but Boris can see how much it's aggravating him. Wondering to himself if he should play along and encourage this sort of behaviour, Kai really can't think of anything he would like to know from Boris.

"You forfeit by way of hesitation, my turn, truth or dare?" Boris takes the opportunity of silence and repeats the question. A worried, confused frown finds it's way onto Kai's face. Maybe Boris has spent way too much time alone.

"You know Kai, that's the most emotion I've seen in you since that day I've met you for the first time." Boris keeps up his care free and playful tone, he's sure that will irritate Kai even more.

Without saying anything, Kai turns and walks away. He was not prepared for that by a long shot.

"Never enter a battle if you do not have a battle strategy, young Kai." Boris' tone starts out playful and then ends the sentence with a cold tone.

Returning to his room, Kai admits that Boris had him there. He didn't expect what Boris was going to do, he let Boris get to him although he knew that was Boris' plan and then he just had to walk away. Boris won, hands down.

JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~

End of chapter 5

To be continued...

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read my notes to everyone at the end of this chapter, Thank You.**

 **Thank you to Desires-of-Autumn-Leaves For your review of chapter 5 and to Andziz16118 ****and** **Macibacsi** **for adding this story to your Alerts.**

 **TishaLiz**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters, just the events in this story.

==============No Yoai, No Rape, No Sexual abuse. =======================

JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~

 **Just before death (Re-write)**

by **zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 6

JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~

Kai in his sleep tosses back onto his other side for the hundredth time, the blankets covering only from the waist down, his feet entangled in them.

 _ **=Dream Flashback=**_

The bladebreakers are sitting around a table with Kai and Mr. Dickenson. "Kai, there is no 'I' in team." The jolly man reminds Kai in a happy tone. "There's no Kai either." A cold response is given before he leaves the hotel room.

 ** _=End=_**

Kai squeezes his eyes shut as his mind roams in his nightmare.

 ** _=Dream flashback=_**

Kai is standing in a big dark round room with little light and no windows with Boris standing next to him with his hand placed on Kai's shouder. "This is your team, young Kai."

Kai studies the three boys standing infront of him, a wild red haired boy, a pale looking boy next to him and a very muscular build boy at the end.

 ** _=End=_**

Kai tosses over again and unconsciously swallows in his sleep.

 ** _=Dream Flashback=_**

"Man, Kai can be such a wet blanket." Tyson wines as he throws himself down ontop of the bed. "Geez Kai, was that nessecary?" Ray asks with a disapproving expression.

 ** _=End=_**

Kai again tosses over to his other side while his feet is fighting for freedom from the blankets.

 ** _=Dream Flashback=_**

Boris, Kai and Tala are in Boris' office in the abbey. Boris is sitting behind his desk with both Kai and Tala standing in front of him. "We don't want a traitor on our team." Tala angerly argues with Boris dispite that such behaviour has bad consequences.

 ** _=End=_**

Kai's shirt has begun to stick to him as he's now drenched in sweet.

 ** _=Dream Flashback=_**

"You traitor!" Tyson yells from the crowds as Kai leaves the bey-stadium after defeating the American All Starz team and stealing their bitbeasts.

 ** _=End=_**

Heaving breathing can be heard as Kai's heart is racing.

 ** _=Dream Flashback=_**

"You're such a disappointment, I refuse to call this boy my grandson." Voltaire's face displays no emotion as he turns and walks away.

 ** _=End=_**

Kai tosses over to his other once again.

 ** _=Dream Flashback=_**

"It's not that I can't take him in but rather that I don't want to. He needs something I cannot give him." Mr. Dickenson confesses in a truth full tone.

 ** _=End=_**

And then nothing, no one, just darkness.

* * *

The dim sun light that's shining through Kai's window wakes him up.

Looking up at the ceiling once again, Kai feels exhausted. Maybe that's why he slept till sun rise, he doesn't usually do that. Closing his eyes he remembers the nightmares that kept him company all night, they flash through his mind again. That's why he's so tired.

Pushing himself up into a sitting position a damp cloth slips from Kai's forehead. Looking down at it sitting in his lap, Kai definitely knows didn't get that himself, that only leaves Boris. But why would Boris care? Unless Kai's nightmares made him so restless that it was bothering Boris.

Boris' bedroom is up on the second floor, there's no way he could've heard anything unless he checks up on Kai in the middle of the night. The thought gives Kai the creeps and for a moment he feels like he's back in the abbey. Boris is the last person anyone would want to have watch them when they're asleep, or even awake.

Throwing the blankets off, Kai sits up and moves his legs over the edge of the bed. Kai checks the bed side table for anything but finds it to be emtpy, no food and no coffee. That can only mean Boris has now stopped pretending to be nice or Kai has to ask for food.

Kai closes his eyes as a rebellious expression covers his face, he not asking anything from Boris.

"I take it, that the smart ass kid you are, that you know how to make coffee."

Kai squeezes his already closed eyes, why didn't he hear Boris? Why is he so unaware of his surroundings? He never use to be like this and he hates it.

Remaining silent, Kai expects Boris to leave him be. He'll come out of this room when he's good and ready.

"I'm not going away." Boris' voice cuts through Kai's thoughts with a slight malicious tone that warns Kai he's not getting any peace.

Kai keeps his eyes closed as he thinks about a response. He can either play Boris' game or just ignore him. Ignoring Boris was never a good move but then again it's not like Kai can ignore him.

"Fine, I'll start charging you per second for staring at me." Kai turns his head away from Boris as he gives a retaliative but yet sarcastic response. A pleased sound is heard that only comes coupled with a grin or a smirk on Boris' face. Boris is enjoying this.

There's a long moment of silence as Boris watches Kai who has his head turned away. After hoping that Boris would just give up and go away, Kai realises that this is not how a glaring contest works. How's he suppose to glare Boris down if he's not even looking at him?

Just as Kai turns his head to shoot a glare, Boris is suddenly right next to him and the bed shifts as Boris takes a seat next to Kai. Kai's mind and sanity suddenly hits panic stations but he successfully gains controll before he jumps up to moves away. The last thing he's showing Boris is fear.

Another moment of silence passes as Boris watches the snow outside the window and Kai looking away from Boris.

"You never did like teams." Boris tone is surprisingly apologetic?

Kai tenses on the inside. That's what he was dreaming about all night, his teams and how he just wished he never met them. A worried expression comes to Kai's face as he wonders how Boris would have know that.

'Please don't tell me I've been talking in my sleep'. He has never done that before, someone talking in their sleep is someone that is weak and has no control over themselves.

"You were right, there is no Kai in team." Boris' tone turns somewhat friendly which only makes Kai more uneasy.

The expression on Kai's face shows his getting more worried, 'What is Boris trying to do'. Kai thinks. Boris sometimes used that tone when he was about to punish Kai. At the thought Kai's heart starts racing remembering that feeling of panic. Either Boris is about to really do something to him, or Boris is just trying to scare him. For a moment Kai remembers that he is sitting next to one of the world's biggest criminals, not just any criminal but one that Kai knows has alot of gaps in his sanity.

"You're a lone wolf Kai, you don't need them." Boris' tone is one of agreement.

Kai has no idea what to make of this. Is Boris lecturing him, agreeing with him or is he trying to make him feel victorious that he was right before Boris kills him off?

"What do you want!" Kai suddenly turns to Boris and questions him in an aggressive tone.

Boris gives a slight chuckle of amusement. "Someone disaggrees with you, you're upset. Someone agrees with you and you're upset. Maybe the problem isn't with them but rather lies with you." Boris raises a finger and points it to Kai.

Kai drops his gaze, narrowing his eyes as he watches Boris' finger pointing directly at him. Kai didn't miss that malicious tone mixed in underneath his amusement Boris is trying to up hold. Boris is toying with him.

Standing up to his feet, Kai decides he's walking away from this. Boris is doing this on purpose, he's not in the mood for playing today.

As Kai passed in front of Boris to head for the door, Boris grabbed Kai by the wrist. Not with a gentle hold either but a hard iron grip just short enough to hurt, for now. Kai stops in his tracks and pins Boris with the best death glare he's in possession of, but even that talent seems to have left him.

"Sit down." Boris calmly instructs not at all bothered by Kai's attempts at death glaring at him. Kai glares into Boris gray eyes trying his best but finding it difficult. Right now Boris is beneath Kai as he's still sitting on the bed but that doesn't seem to be giving Kai the upper hand.

As there's no response, Boris slowly starts pulling Kai back to where he was sitting next to him. Like Kai had just thrown in the towel, he breaks eye contact and sits down. If he gives Boris what he wants, he'll eventually leave him alone. If he resists Boris will only enjoy it more and never stop.

"So, what happened?" Boris asks in that same creepy calm tone as he watches Kai sitting next to him patiently waiting for an answer.

Kai lifts his gaze and tries to give Boris a glare that conveys the anger flaming inside of him. "You are what happened." Kai grinds his teeth he gives an anger filled answer. Kai tugs his arm that Boris is still holding and without struggle Boris let's go.

"That's not what you were crying about last night." Boris doesn't deny that his involvement in Kai's life had a bad influence but Boris knows that's not what is bothering Kai right now.

Kai's expression somewhat fades from anger to realization. Again Kai turns his face away to avoid eye contact with Boris. Kai doesn't dismiss the chance of him crying in his sleep. Kai has spent many nights on the streets crying himself to sleep but he can't deal with the fact that Boris may have seen him do it. No matter how cold you are, every human being has the basic hardwiring of the need for love, care and affection. To be held and comforted, no matter how much you tell yourself you don't need it.

"I didn't cry." Kai forces his tone to remain cold as he denies such things.

"You were asleep, I wasn't." Boris corners him with the truth, although Boris knows Kai would rather have this subject be left alone, he just can't leave it.

"Maybe you were dreaming." Kai's tone turns to a taunt as he keeps with his deny of crying.

"No, you were the one dreaming, dreaming about Tala, the abbey, Voltaire, Tys..."

"Shut up!" Kai nearly shouts out of anger of hearing those names as he brings his hands up and covers his ears. Boris watches Kai doing something he's never done before. Kai would always listen and then punch back with some hurtfull words of his own.

Kai slowly let's his hands slip from over his ears and then covers his face. "They don't matter anymore." Kai whispers just enough for Boris to hear him.

"It didn't seem like it a few seconds ago." Boris keeps on pushing the subject, he wants Kai to get upset, to lash out. He succeeded just a few seconds ago and now Kai has calmed himself down again.

"I'm nothing to them and they are nothing to me. I don't care." Kai's expression has turned blank behing his hands along with his tone. "Thinking that you don't care isn't the same as not caring, care for what I say?" Boris is now trying to confuse him. A confused Kai always lashes out.

There's a deep in take of air behind Kai's hands telling that he's fighting off tears.

Boris face has a show of slight disappointment, never before was it this easy to break Kai, to drive him to tears. Standing up Boris looks back down at Kai. Lifting a hand he stokes Kai's head letting his fingers run through Kai's hair. He just couldn't resist, he knows Kai's mind too clouded to even pull away.

Kai feels a slight longing fill in his heart as Boris pulls his hand away. Being caught up in his emotional state Kai doesn't even notice Boris leaving the room. A few minutes later after Kai has started to calm down and gain controll of his emotions, his breathing has finally returned back to normal.

"Here."

Looking up Kai finds a cup of coffee being held out to him. Kai watches the offending object. This all started with this stupid cup of coffee. If he left the room and made himself a cup of coffee as Boris had hinted it would've saved all of this.

Boris slightly motions the cup towards Kai, silently telling him to take it. Reaching out, Kai takes the cup with both hands and then lowers it to his chest as he stares down into the cup. What trouble one cup of coffee can bring.

Being curious to see just how much Kai could still upset, Boris decides reaches out a hand again to stroke Kai's hair. As Kai starts leaning away from Boris' touch, it tells him that Kai has regained control of himself again.

Without doing or saying anything else, Boris leaves the room. He's scared Kai, made him upset, sort of broke him, sort of comforted him and now he's done for now.

JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~

End of chapter 6

JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~JbD~

Please review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **My note to all,**

 **-Unfortunately this is the end as this story was never completed.**

 **-If you have any questions or comments please don't hesitate to send me a message.**

 **-Thanks to everyone for reading!**

 **-And a extra special thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, set this story to their Favourites and to those who have decided to following me, I love you all. Hugs.**

 **-WOW, I've had so many hits with this story and Past and Present, way more then I ever expected. As of posting this** **Surprise has had 126 views, Just Before Death has had exactly 500 views and Past and Present has has 1902 views. That is absolutely unbelievable for me. Thank you everyone. Hugs all around.**

 **-If anyone would like to continue this story please let me know.**

 **-I have one more story of zzdoricorezz's story's to upload so please keep an eye out for it. It's called Split Identity. I should be getting the first chapter out within a few weeks.**

 **Thanks again to everyone**

 **TishaLiz**


End file.
